PROGRAMA DE CORTESÍA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Antes de unirse oficialmente a la familia Yuuzuki, Daigo debe pasar por el programa de cortesía de Gentle… ¿Logrará sobrevivir?


**SUMARY: **Antes de unirse oficialmente a la familia Yuuzuki, Daigo debe pasar por el programa de cortesía de Gentle… ¿Logrará sobrevivir?

**PROGRAMA DE CORTESÍA**

"_Es el deber de todo mayordomo, que ha llevado el manto de "cortesía" de inculcar gracia propia y refinamiento en los herederos de la familia Yuuzuki, sin importar qué medidas drásticas se puedan tomar"._

― Eso debería escribirse en una placa dorada arriba de una chimenea ― Musitó Kiryu Daigo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Después dejó escapar un largo y sonoroso suspiro.

― De hecho joven Daigo… ― Al oír la voz del mayordomo, al instante Daigo se incorporó. ― La placa puede encontrarla a su izquierda ― Indicó.

Sin vacilar, Daigo giró su mirada a donde le habían indicado. Y efectivamente, una enorme placa dorada se encontraba encima de la chimenea de la mansión Yuuzuki. ― Oh… ya veo ― Musitó mientras rascaba torpemente su cabeza.

Gentle acomodó sus gafas y se acercó un poco más al chico.― ¿Listo para el día de hoy joven Daigo? ―

Daigo dejó de rascar su cabeza y se puso serio. ― ¡Yo nací listo Gentle! ― Aseguró haciendo su signo de paz.

Gentle negó ligeramente y después le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al chico.

― ¡Ow, Ow! ¡Gentle! ¿Y eso por qué? ― Cuestionó mientras sobaba su cabeza.

― Regla número uno, nada de contracciones o exclamaciones extravagantes mientras dure el programa ¿Quedó claro? ―

― ¡Como el cristal! ― Exclamó con entusiasmo, pero se arrepintió cuando el mayordomo lo amenazó co golpearlo nuevamente. ― Oh, ¡espera! Digo, muy claro ― Corrigió cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

― ¿King?... llegaste muy temprano hoy ― Saludó Amy mientras bajaba las escaleras para acercarse a su novio.

― ¡Hola Amy!, lo que pasa es que Gentle me citó a esta hora ― Explicó, mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios a su novia.

― Ya veo, Gentle por favor no seas tan duro con él ¿deacuerdo? ― Pidió Amy mientras miraba a éste último.

El mayordomo acomodó nuevamente sus lentes.― No prometo nada Amy-sama, recuerde que es mi deber mantener el refinamiento de los herederos de esta familia ― Se defendió.

Amy rodó los ojos. ― Mis padres ya lo conocen y están más que contentos que esté con él ― Declaró mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. El chico sonrió ante el voto de confianza de su novia.

― Estoy consciente de eso Amy-sama… pero dentro de poco el joven Daigo será parte de la dinastía Yuuzuki, debo prepararlo adecuadamente para hacer su salida ante la sociedad ― Volvió a explicar Gentle.

La joven Yuuzuki resopló. ― Gentle… ― Pero no pudo continuar, cuando sintió que Daigo la jalaba del brazo.

― Espera Amy, ven ― Pidió, mientras tiraba de ella a un lugar un poco más privado.

― ¿Qué ocurre King? ―

― No es necesario que discutas con Gentle… yo estaré bien ― Aseguró.

Amy lo miró no muy convencida.― ¿Seguro? ―

El chico asintió. ― Por supuesto, que ¿Acaso no me conoces? ― Cuestionó divertido.

― Claro que te conozco. Pero temo que Gentle llegue a… "abrumarte"…. Y termines por desistir ― Comentó con tristeza.

Daigo dejó escapar una risita, y besó la frente de Amy ― Estamos a un par de meses de que te conviertas en la Señora Amy Kiryu… no me rendiré ahora que estoy tan cerca de formar la familia que siempre quise ―

― King… ― Musitó Amy de forma conmovida y con la mejillas encendidas.

Era cierto, después de tantos años como novios, finalmente estaban listos para dar el gran paso. Hace poco habían ido a visitar a los padres de Amy a Estados Unidos, y en la cena, Daigo dejó en claro sus intenciones con la heredera Yuuzuki, con la aprobación de los futuros suegros, Amy y Daigo planearon la fecha de su boda para enero próximo.

Pero antes de que la boda se efectuara, los Padres de Amy le pidieron a Gentle que pasara a Daigo por el programa de cortesía antes de ser formalmente un Yuuzuki.

Como todo un amante de los retos, Daigo aceptó sin dudarlo.

― Estaré bien… enserio ― Dijo intentando convencer a la chica.

Amy finalmente desistió. ― Ok, confío en ti… además sé que lo harás muy bien ―

Daigo besó la mejilla de la chica como agradecimiento. Y con esto ambos volvieron a la sala, donde Gentle aún los esperaba.

― Ok, Gentle, debo salir un rato volveré después… y no rompan nada ― Dijo la chica mientras salía de la mansión.

― ¿Y bien, cuando empezamos? ― Pidió Daigo ansioso, luego de que ambos se despidieran de Amy.

Gentle sonrió de lado. ― Muy bien joven Daigo… sígame ―

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― ¿Seguro que esto es necesario? ― Pidió Daigo de forma atropellada mientras intentaba equilibrarse.

El chico se encontraba encima de una tabla que era sostenida por un contenedor. El chico se tambaleaba de derecha a izquierda mientras que en sus manos y cabeza sostenía al menos cinco libros en cada parte.

― Por supuesto que sí, regla número dos, la postura y equilibrio perfecto son siempre las señales de una persona refinada ― Explicó mientras hacía anotaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― ¡Los tenedores se ven iguales! ― Exclamó Daigo formando un gesto muy gracioso.

Gentle negó. ― Regla número tres, siempre hay que tener en mente qué cubiertos y en qué ocasión emplearlos ― Explicó. ― Ahora, tome el tenedor de la ensalada ― Indicó.

Por su parte, Daigo estaba nervioso, así que siguió su instinto y tomó el tenedor mediano. Apretó los ojos fuertemente esperando el veredicto del mayordomo.

― Correcto ― Anunció mientras seguía anotando.

El kyoryu red suspiró y se relajó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Regla número cuatro, mantener la compostura al momento de tomar el té ―

― ¡Calambre! ¡Calambre! ― Exclamó Daigo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

― ¡Joven Daigo! ¿Pero qué hace? ― Cuestionó Gentle mientras lo veía hacer expresiones para nada normales.

Esta vez, se encontraban en un pequeño dojo, Daigo estaba vestido muy al estilo japonés, como con un tipo kimono pero en color rojo. El chico hasta hace pocos minutos se encontraba sentado en sus rodillas, listo para beber té, pero justo en ese instante un calambre llegó a sus piernas inmovilizándolo.

― ¡Calambre! ― Gritó mientras intentaba regresar la movilidad a sus piernas.

Gentle negó levemente y anotó en su pequeño cuaderno. _― Ahora veo porque se enamoraron… ambos son tan iguales ― _Pensaba, al momento que a su mente venía el recuerdo de cuando le puso el programa de cortesía a Amy, en aquellos tiempos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Muy bien joven Daigo… es bien visto que no le ha ido del todo bien en este programa ― Comenzó a decir el mayordomo mientras caminaba alrededor del chico. ― ¿Cree poder continuar con el último paso? ―

― Por supuesto, ya llegué hasta aquí y no voy a retroceder ― Declaró con confianza.

Gentle acomodó sus lentes. ― Bien… entonces terminemos con el quinto y último paso, mantener una conversación interesante durante una cena refinada ―

Como respuesta, el apodado King, asintió con determinación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Comience ― Anunció Gentle.

Daigo dejó salir un largo suspiro, ajustó su corbata y caminó hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

En esta ocasión se haría representación de una cena con personas ficticias.

Daigo jaló la silla cuidadosamente para tomar asiento. Ya sentado tomó la servilleta a su lado y la colocó en su regazo, luego esperó a que llegara la comida. Finalmente un camarero llegó y sirvió la comida, como agradecimiento, Daigo asintió.

Después, King se quedó ahí esperando a quien sería su compañía. Después de un par de minutos, vio como alguien aparecía.

De inmediato se puso de pie para recibir, más su sorpresa fue cuando vio a quien había llegado en realidad. ― ¿Gentle? ¿Pero qué…?―

El mayordomo medio sonrió, y se acercó a tomar asiento. Daigo lo imitó. ― Entiendo que esté sorprendido, ¿pero quién más podría ser mejor compañía que su instructor? ― Pidió divertido mientras guiña un ojo.

King sonrió. ― Gracias Gentle ―

El mayordomo sonrió ampliamente. ― No es problema. Nada me haría más feliz que verlos a usted y a Amy-sama juntos… tómelo como mi regalo adelantado de bodas ―

El kyoryu red sonrió y asintió.

Luego de esto, la cena comenzó, Gentle no dejaba de inspeccionar a Daigo, mientras ambos mantenían una conversación trivial pero de un modo de hablar más refinado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**UN PAR DE SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

― Señor y Señora Yuuzuki, lamento no haber interrumpido nada ― Se disculpó Gentle.

Él mantenía una conversación vía video chat con los padres de Amy, que aún permanecían en Estados Unidos.

―Descuida Gentle, ahora dinos, ¿Cómo resultó todo con Daigo? ― Pidieron sin rodeos.

Gentle respiró hondo. ― Mi reporte está terminado, así como el programa, y sólo debo decirlos que el joven Daigo, ha aprobado el programa de cortesía de la familia ― Anunció orgulloso.

Por su parte, los padres de Amy se veían satisfechos. ― Bien, entonces tal parece que es momento de que empieces a llamarlo señor Daigo ― Dijeron con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo correspondió aquel gesto. ― Creo que él ya tiene su propio nombre ― Los millonarios lo miraron sin comprender. ― King… ―

Con esto, el trío de adultos comenzó a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Te dije que lo lograría ― Declaró Daigo con orgullo.

Amy sonrió.― Yo jamás dude de ti King ―

― ¿Segura? ―

― Por supuesto… eres un King, sabía que esto no sería un problema para ti. Me alegra que consiguieras la aprobación de mis Padres y Gentle… futuro señor Yuuzuki ― Agregó Amy en forma burlona.

Daigo la imitó. ― Y a mí me alegra escuchar esas palabras provenientes de usted, futura señora Kiryu ―

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a reír, y después compartieron un tierno beso.

Tal parece, que Daigo había aprobado el programa de cortesía, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que alguno de los dos deba repetirlo?

Bueno, eso ya sería otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
